


Memorize

by niliria



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, crafty!Hiruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niliria/pseuds/niliria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, before Sena leaves Hiruma for Notre Dame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorize

He wakes up to Sena’s callus-worn fingers roaming about his face. They trace the arches of his eyebrows, circle around his high cheekbones, and outline the sharp point of his nose slowly but with intent.

“Fucking shrimp,” he mumbles into the pillow, not bothering to open his eyes, “what are you up to?”

Sena emits a small squeal, fingers frozen mid-ministrations. Hiruma cracks open an eye. As expected, Sena’s cheeks are ablaze. The blonde closes his eyes again, his lips upturned in a satisfied smirk.

Sena inhales shakily before placing his fingers back on Hiruma’s face. They ghost over his jaw at first but press more confidently against his flesh as the minutes go by. “Memorizing,” Sena supplies eventually, “before I leave for Notre Dame.”

The Sena from two years ago would have stammered, his ears steaming and his tongue in knots. Today, aside from his flush, he is collected and calm. Hiruma resists the urge to fondly kick his lover up the backside. Instead, he chuckles and licks those curious fingers once they hover over his mouth.

Sena doesn’t draw away. The brunette allows his fingers to be swallowed up, nipped at, and branded with sharp teeth.

Once they’re nice and moist, Hiruma intertwines their hands together. There is a small glint in his eye as he voices, “Fucking shortie, there are better places for you to memorize!” With that he promptly takes their hands, sliding them under the elastic of his briefs, and places them onto his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my old writing archives. Spruced it up a little and posted it here because who doesn't need Hirusena in their lives?


End file.
